Vorrick
A very clumsy Toa of Stone History As a Matoran Not much is known about him but that he was 'very '''lazy. His name is really Vorick but after being forced into a Matoran pod and rescued by Turana when he heard his name and wrote it out it came out as Vorrick. When Turana was holding the contest he almost lost in the rock throwing contest made for Po-Matoran. He beat a Matoran named Zorack by one point. He then became a Toa. As a Toa As a Toa he spent most of his time throwing rocks and then breaking them. He went to Voya Nui with his Team to stop the Piraka from harming the Matoran. Vorrick made a steal cage around the Piraka. They broke out of it 3 days later and went for the Matoran. They found one and with Vorrick looking starit at it Hakann shot at it and the Matoran became a slave. He, with his Toa Team, went to Karda Nui to protect the remaining Av-Matoran. He couldn't hit a single Makuta, as he always fell for their tricks. When he caught up with Turana in the Codrex he helped break the Keystones into six pieces. When the Toa Nuva arrived he hid with his Toa Team in a hut. While in the hut he called Turana Toa Turana for 3 days. When the Stroms started he fled with his Toa Team. When Teridax took over he went with some Matoran too a Pocket Dimension. Pocket Dimension All their doing there is starting a new life where their was no evil. He shows off his strength to the Matoran though he's beaten by Toa Rena because of her old mask power. They were forced to leave due to some Matoran going insane. Excile to Bara Magna They were later exciled to Bara Magna for unknown reasons. Vorrick, for some odd reason, repersented the Ice Tribe after Strakk was banished. He won most his battles, but would not fight his team mates. When the Glatorian fought the Skrall he met with his team and fought them off together. He and his team meet Mata Nui, and told him where they came from, Mata Nui said Teridax is bound to come here. When Teridax came they fought off Rahkshi and snuck back into the MU. Though they found out it wasn't safe in there and helped evacuate Matoran and Turaga. When Sphreus Magna was restored he delivered mail because of his mask power. Abilites and Traits Mask He wore a Kakama Nuva the Mask of Speed which became a noble Kakama when he became a turaga. Tools He carried a sword with which he channels his power of Stone. Stats Appearances *The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life (mentioned only)'' Trivia Since he wears a Mask of Speed he used to run around, which ended up in him running into a tree or rock. When he was a Matoran he tried to pick up boulders bigger than himself, which ended up falling on him. Category:Toa Category:Matoran